Opening up a financial account can be a burdensome process for a customer. In a traditional account opening process, the customer applies for an account and waits for approval from a financial institution. Upon approval, a physical payment card comes in the mail to the customer and, eventually, the customer is able to use the account to, for example, conduct transactions. These multiple sources of lag time can be irritating and burdensome for the customer. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a streamlined account opening process.